Destiny Calling
by BunnyLillies
Summary: Mel has been obsessed w/ SM 4 years. But is her obsession just that or more? She's moved to Summerston and hasn't told anyone. WIll she try to make new friends or just keep to herself? What's her shot at love over the summer and into the school year?
1. You're Moving?

Destiny Calling

_**Chapter 1: You're Moving?!**_

"Hey, Melody! You wanna spend the night tonight? Maybe order a pizza?"

"I can't Nora. I'm…moving this weekend."

"YOU'RE MOVING?? WHAT! WHERE? When was this decided? More importantly why didn't you tell me? Aren't I like your best friend??"

"I'm sorry…I'm moving about an hour north of here to Summerston. It was decided about 3 months ago. I didn't want to tell you for this very reason! I knew you'd freak!" Melody refused to answer the last question for fear of Nora's response.

"Well if you would have told me then I would have been better prepared!"

"Nora, I don't have time. We still have packing to do. I…I have to go, bye." Melody wanted so much to unload on Nora. After all…Nora and Julie were pretty much the entire reason she wanted to move. Although her parents wanted her brother, Dillon, in a different school than Greenva Middle School next year, Melody was happy about moving. I mean…she could go to a new school and make REAL friends; she might even get a boyfriend.

"Whatever Mel…so what? You were just planning on leaving without a word? Just wait until Jules fin-"

"SHE WON'T FIND OUT. I…I'll tell her…myself. Please don't tell anyone. I'll tell them soon enough. Please..."

"Fine, fine…I won't tell."

"Thanks, I really have to go now…bye." Mel turns and starts to walk away.

"Can I still call and email you??" Nora shouts after Mel.

"Yes Nor…you know you can…anytime." Mel answered with regret.

"K, bye Sere!"

"Bye…Nora." Mel refused to call Nora by 'Amy'. Why would she want to? It's not like Nora's as good of a friend to her as Amy is to Serena in the show. That was the whole point of them calling each other "Serena" and "Amy". Mel continued to walk home, ignoring anything Nora called back. She was fed up with Nora and Julie…she was fed up with the entire student and teacher body of Greenva High. "Thanks God I'm moving…this is so stupid."

"Mom, I'—"

"Melody please go get some boxes from the basement!"

"But….fine." Melody started walking downstairs. "I can't even say 'hi' to my own mom now! Everyone's so busy packing and crap there's no more family together time! Ugh…" Mel mumbled to herself. "Gah…now where are those empty boxes? gasp" Cardboard boxes piled high everywhere in the basement were all Mel saw and in the corner, up against the wall were the only empty boxes left. "Why couldn't we have a separate place for the empty boxes?? I'll NEVER get to them now! AHHHH" Mel grumbled through the mountains of boxes. Finally there she realized she was stuck between boxes, barricaded in!

Mel yelled for help and soon she heard Dillon walking down the stairs to see what the heck was going on. He stuck his head around the corner and snickered, a wide sly grin forming on his lips.

Melody, seeing his face, reacted with annoyance. "What's so funny brat? Help me!"

Dillon, still laughing, walked further down the stairs and stared at Melody. "Me? Help you? Why?"

"Fine don't but at least go get mom and/or dad!" Mel did not have the time or the patience to deal with her annoying 11-year-old brother.

"Fine, fine…but I'm pretty sure you can get out by your self!" Melody stuck her tongue out and was about to yell "You're negatrash Sammy!" but stopped herself. She'd agreed to put all anime/manga behind her…forever.

Of course Dillon noticed the sudden change in his sister. For all their fighting he knew her very well. Acting like he noticed nothing he went upstairs and tried to find their parents, whom were no doubt fighting over _something_ as always.

Melody had no choice but to just stay put, beginning to be very impatient. It was all her mom's fault she was stuck. If she just had come down and gotten her own damn boxes everything would have been fine, but _no_ she _had_ to make Melody do it.

Soon Melody heard her father coming down the stairs, yelling at Dillon about how Mel got stuck. As if it was all Dillon's fault it happened of course, but he'd no doubt start in on Melody as soon as he got down there. Dad was so fickle.

"MELODY JANE!" Mel winced as her dad screamed her name in anger. Did he always have to be so loud? It wasn't like she wanted to be stuck back there. "What did you do? How'd you get stuck?"

"I–" Before she could even answer her dad started in. "Mel give me an answer now!"

_I'm trying to!_ Mel thought with anger. "I'm not sure how. I was getting the boxes mom wanted and had to push full boxes out of the way. Can you just help me get out?"

Mr. Farn pressed his lips together tight and glared at Melody angrily. "Dillon lets take some of the boxes out to the truck. That way we can get your sister out and get things loaded up."

"Ok"

Dillon and Mr. Farn started carrying out boxes and soon enough Melody was unstuck. She carried the empty boxes up to her mom and then went into her own room the pack the last few things away.

As she packed away the random items in her bedside table drawer she picked up and old photo of her, Nora, and Harold at their 8th grade promotion. Her eyes started to swell, but she pushed them away. She would not cry…she would not, she would not…maybe.

"It's so stupid…why do I even care? They obviously don't." Mel stuffed the picture away, taped up the box, and carried it out to the big truck that was to deliver their stuff to their new home in Summerston.

Melody walked out to her back porch and what a small porch it was. She leaned against the wooden railing and looked out into the trees of her back yard like she had done so often when upset. She wished it would rain. The day was not all that bright, rather gloomy really, and it had been threatening to rain all day.

"Melody!" her mom shouted and Melody sighed. "It never ends does it?" Melody turned around and walked back into the small duplex to find out what her mom needed now.

"Coming mom!"

Melody just stared out the car window. It had started to rain, perfect for her mood although she wished to play in it. Or maybe she'd just sit there on the ground as she did alone oh so often. She wished a boy would kiss her in the rain, drenched, soaking wet. But those dreams were for fairytales and it wasn't real. Still she so desired the magical moment. One of the many things she loved about Serena was that she might be a princess but she can still kick ass. Serena was her hero, her idol…but for Melody's sake she had to give her long time best friend up. After all was going to a new school, she needed to find real friends…not cartoons.

Melody's eyes drifted throughout the car. As always her parents were talking about something supposedly "important" like the bills and what not. Dillon had his mp3 player in, profusely ignoring the rest of the family. Mel's eyes met with her father's for a moment, which he just had to comment about.

"What are you glaring about Melody?"

"Nothing." Melody answered dryly. Her dad could never see when she just wanted time alone…with out _him._

"Nothing isn't an answer. What's wrong?" He never gave up did he?

"Nothing dad, I'm tired." Mel looked back out the window to her right, ignoring her dad in hopes he'd follow suit.

He rolled his eyes and went back to talking to Mrs. Farn. Melody sighed as thoughts drifted to her mind. They'd never get it. Everyone at Greenva High acted like her bff. Like nothing had changed. Oh how glad she was that she was leaving. Although it was sad for her to leave the only home she had known since she was six, she had to leave sometime. To push out thoughts of what would happen when everyone found out she was moving she turned on her mp3 player. The song "What I've Done" by: Linkin Park came blaring through her ears as she closed her eyes and let the words soak up every inch of her.

"In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies

_Pre-Chorus:_  
So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done

_Chorus:_  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands of uncertainty

_Pre-Chorus_

_Chorus_

For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done!!

_Chorus_

What I've done  
Forgiving what I've done"

Melody sang every word, she knew every line. She wanted to share this side of her with her parents, but she knew at least her dad would throw a fit. She looked down at her black nails and camo pants. Her dad hated when she painted her nails black.

"Here we are, our new home." Her dad said, breaking Mel out of her trance, as they came into the city limits of Summerston. _New home…_ Those words ran through her head like no other. It was official. They were really living in a different town. New everything.

Her dad turned left and then right and pulled into the duplex drive way of their new "home". It looked so small, but Mel knew inside it was actually fairly big.

"Well…here it goes. Wonder what it'll be like." Melody muttered. Her mom opened her door to let Melody out. Mel grabbed her pink and black back pack from the bed of the truck and walked into the duplex. Everything felt weird. She didn't feel like she belonged here. She didn't really miss Greenva, but it was like all of her security wiped away. She barely remembered living anywhere else but Greenva. This was going to take some getting adjusted to.

Dillon had been having a break down for the last couple of weeks because he didn't want to move, but the prospect of having a bigger room had brought him to a brighter mood…at least for an 11-year-old boy. And of course he had to leave Maggie behind in Greenva, promising to call her often. Melody didn't understand why he couldn't just grow some and ask Maggie out already. But then again…he was 11. Stupid boys.

They spent the rest of the day bringing in boxes from the moving truck and stacking them every where. Melody never really realized just how much stuff they all had until they moved. It happened every time. Especially when she felt helpless to at least carry in her own stuff. Granted, some things you have to have help with. But Melody had been looked to as the weak one, she felt, all her life. So she started making changes, minor though they seemed, they made her feel stronger. One was that she always carried the small black pocket knife in the pocket of her jeans that her dad got her for Christmas. It felt good to know she was armed and could some how defend herself if the situation ever presented itself. Although she doubted anything exciting would happen in this town, it was half the size of Greenva and Greenva was pretty small as it was.

All the boxes having been brought it and furniture placed carefully in the separate rooms, every one could start really making the duplex feel like home.

Melody first took out her bed stuff, so maybe she could sleep tonight although she doubted it.

Box after box came open and Melody was once again glad she had her pocket knife on her. Packing tape was hard to get off without scissors or some type of knife.

Melody hated having boxes in her room. If she could help it, her room would be all put up before she went to sleep. Although it was almost midnight she didn't feel tired at all. She figured she had time to kill.

About half way done and packing peanuts every where, Melody's mom came in to check on her.

"Knock, knock."

Mel hardly turned her head at all, but responded with a lonely, "Hello."

"I came to see how you were doing. You should really get some sleep."

"I know. I'm not tired, I'll sleep later."

"Melody…" her mom went silent. Melody hated when her parents brought up her sleeping schedule.

"Look, it doesn't help if I lay in the dark for hours. If I keep working I'll wear myself out. Besides, it's summer."

"Yes but that doesn't mean you should get used to staying up all night and sleeping in until noon. You're going to be a junior this fall."

"Ya ya…grades matter. I'll be fine. Again…its summer and we just moved in. Can't I celebrate by staying up one night?"

"One night turns into many Melody. Just promise me you won't be up too much longer?"

Melody fully turned around to face her mother, wishing she'd leave. sigh "Fine, I'll go to bed here pretty soon. We still have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Yes we do. Good night sweetie."

As Mrs. Farn left Mel's room Mel plopped down on her now fully made bed. For a while she just stared at the ceiling, wondering what was to come from her new life. She probably wouldn't have many friends until she started school that August, but maybe she didn't want any. She wondered what Summerston High would be like. How the schedule would work.

Thoughts of her new life ran through her head and before she knew it she rolled over to find the light off and her under the warm covers of her bed. At first she thought nothing of it, pushing the abnormity from her sleepy mind, but took note of it as she drifted back into sleep a second time.

People said sleeping was the most peaceful time that you could have. Not for Melody. Sleeping was full of tossing and turning, sleepless nights, and nightmares. As if teenagers didn't have enough to worry about, sleeping was something Melody tried not to think about. Unfortunately, it took some thinking about for her to fall asleep.

Melody's world turned upside down as she realized she was lying on grass. As she rolled up she realized that preteen boys were all around her, dressed in military uniforms. Most of them held machine guns and all were marching in robot like lines. Cabins were now where war plans and strategies were being thought of.

Melody couldn't understand why little boys would be going to war, but none the less stood up and started walking. It didn't feel like this was her body, like someone was controlling her.

"What's going on?" turned into "What's the status?" against Melody's will.

"The other camp is closing in. Get the children to safety." A young girl of about 16 stood before Melody, she too was dressed in military uniforms.

"Ok." Melody stated, now giving into the dream completely, and she walked over to a play ground filled with children younger than 5 years old. "Children! Get in the merry go round now!" All the children stopped playing and headed for the old wooden merry go round.

Melody walked over to it and stood in the middle, holding the circle beam. A boy of 17 came up behind Melody, holding some papers.

"Is this necessary?"

"She said so. Although I wonder if this will be good enough. Hit the button."

"Ok." He pressed the round button on the circle beam and a silver armored shield went around the merry go round to protect from bullets.

Now fully encased in the merry go round, wonders of little children started up and Melody strained to hear what was going on outside. Of course her mission was to protect the children; she couldn't help but want to fight too.

"What now? Do we just stay in here?"

"Yes, Harold." _Harold…_ Melody turned around and sure enough there was Harold. He was the boy she'd been talking to. Why hadn't she recognized his voice? "Our mission is to protect them at all costs. Let the scouts do the rest."

Harold sighed. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck in here for hours maybe even days. "Those boy scouts shouldn't be going to war with one another. How was it started?"

"I'm not sure. All I know are my orders." Melody turned away from Harold, wishing to see anyone's face but his.

"Mel…"

Melody ignored him.

"Melody, are you scared?"

"I'm never scared. Do your job."

"I'm am and so are you. Relax, you are scared. Come here."

Melody wrapped her arms around herself and walked over the side of the merry go round, lifted up a shutter and looked outside. Nine and ten year old boys were running around with machine guns, some were throwing and firing off bombs. The war had officially started.

"Melody…"

"Look it's getting bad out there. We need to move the kids." In hearing what she said, she came back into control of herself. "Move the kids? What? It's a war out there!" Melody muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"Melody lost control again. "It's getting bad. We need to move the kids out."

"Into the safe house?"

"Yes. Alright listen up every one! We need to move into the safe house. I need you to move in a single file line and follow me with Harold taking up the rear. Everyone, move now!" The children moved into somewhat of a line while Harold again pushed the button again and the shield rose up. Sounds of boys shouting and ammo flying filled their ears.

"Ok, follow me and stay in line!" Melody shouted over the sudden loud noises. As best as preschool children could, they followed her in a line. Most huddled close to Melody and Harold, scared and confused as to what was going on.

Melody walked faster than ever, but tried not to run. She had to keep them safe…she had too.

Up ahead the girl from earlier stood in the doorway of the safe house, urging them on come inside.

Melody looked back at Harold for a second and saw him picking up a little two year old girl. _She's so young. Why is this war happening anyway? What happened?_ Focusing back on getting to the safe house, Melody kept walking, making sure that no kids were left behind.

Finally they reached it and Melody stopped at the door way, rushing the little children in. Some of the older children had picked up the younger ones, barely carrying them, but carrying them none the less. As each child stepped inside they met the girl who rushed them farther back into the narrow and long room. The room didn't even look like a safe house.

Once every child was inside, Melody walked to the edge of the door. Again she wrapped her arms around herself. Her hair was messed up in the blowing wind, but somehow the wind blew it just the right way. Mostly she looked down, drawing a blank on what to do. Some times she looked up, just to force herself to look at the war that was being fought by her brother's Cub Scout troop. _Brother…DILLON!_

"Oh my gosh! Dillon!"

"Dillon?" Harold came up behind her.

"Yes my brother, he's nine. If you're Harold, don't you remember him?"

"I'm Harold and I know him. You haven't said I word about him though. He's fighting like the rest of them." Harold saw such pain edged across Melody's face. Not even the wind blowing her lose waist length hair over her face could block that out.

Melody sighed. She never thought her brother would be fighting. Again, why was this even going on?

Harold all of the sudden looked up at the sky, right over the hill that separated the two troops. "Bomb" he muttered under his breath.

"Bomb?"

"Yes bomb! Get down! EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

The girl in back had all the children get down and Melody and Harold closed the door. A loud bang heard and the room shook. Melody got down just as the bomb struck and she fell into Harold's lap.

_Damn it why am I such a klutz! I just had to fall into his arms! Why, why why why!!_

Harold wrapped his arms around her protectively. His only thoughts were of protecting Melody. Little did he know that the tighter he held her the more Melody cringed. She wanted to be anywhere but there, but also wanted nothing more than to lean in closer and enjoy his warmth. She'd say it was her heart against her head but both were split the two ways.

Finally it stopped and every one slowly got up. Melody again opened the door, even though she thought that was really stupid of her self to do. She slowly looked around and was instantly worried about her brother.

"Dillon…"

Although Melody barely whispered it Harold heard her. "You wait here, I'll find him."

"No! HAROLD COME BACK!" But it was too late as Harold had already disappeared into the night. "HAROLD!" Melody continued to scream. She fell to her knees, her long hair flopping down on her back as she did so. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. _I can't lose both of you…please…come back._

Suddenly a warm hand slid over Melody's shoulder. It was the girl. "Don't worry, he'll be back."

"I don't know why I care. I just wish this war would stop. They're just little boys!"

"I understand, but why shouldn't you care?"

"About him…Harold…why?"

"Ahh…funny thing our hearts. Why? You don't want to love him?"

"I don't love him. I shouldn't even be crying."

"You must have some love for him. I believe you're the type to have some love for every one. Isn't that right Sere?"

"I – Sere? My name is Melody."

"Melody?"

"Yes, Mel-o-dy."

"Melody…" she said under her breathe confused.

Melody shook her head. People are such loonies sometimes. "I'm going after him."

"No, you have to stay here!"

"**I** don't have to do **anything**." Melody put bluntly. "I'll find Harold and my brother and then I'm leaving this place. You guys can fight your own wars. I'm done."

"Melody don't!" But Melody flew out of the room before the girl could stop her.

Melody kept on running and running, hoping to just suddenly find her brother and/or Harold. She just stopped though, she had no idea where to go and she was abandoning her post. She alone was in charge of keeping those little kids safe. What if they got hurt or died because she left for her own selfish desire? But then again…how would anyone's life be saved simply because she was there? How could she save anyone?

Melody wished so much that she was Serena at that moment. Serena had the power to stop this, Melody didn't. _Well too bad, you're not her, never will be. You can fix this without super powers! Well…maybe._" Nothing around her was still, everything was constantly moving. Melody didn't even know where she was any more. She squinted to see anything.

Smoke covered everything. Melody moved in circles, squinting to see if she could find Harold or Dillon.

On top of the hill see thought she saw Harold and Dillon. But…she saw white glittering wings. _Serena? _Sailor Moon floated in the air and turned her head to look straight at Melody. _Me? What can I do?_ Even thought Melody thought these words, Sailor Moon seemed to understand and respond to them.

Melody closed her eyes, some how sensing Sailor Moon was telling her to do this. A sudden warmth came over Melody. Her eyes fluttered open and before her stood a wide open field covered in smoke. She was floating…no she _was_ Sailor Moon and not just Sailor Moon…_Super _Sailor Moon. Melody looked to her left and in a line stood Mercury, Jupiter, Pluto, and Neptune. Then she looked to her right and there was Mars, Venus, Uranus, and Saturn. Melody's eyes filled with tears, but she again pushed them back. Why was she crying anyway?

Suddenly Harold materialized right beside her, holding Dillon, who was fast asleep. Only it wasn't exactly Harold. He was dressed as Tuxedo Mask. Harold set Dillon down and grabbed Melody's gloved hand.

His touch shook shivers down Melody's back and made her stomach ripple. Why, after all this time, did she still feel something for him?

Melody kind of smiled at Harold and closed her eyes while raising her left arm, holding her scepter. How she got it, she had no clue, but she raised it until it was right in front of her. She took hold of it with both hands and a beam of white golden light burst from her hands all the way down her body, transforming her into Princess Serenity.

_Please…save them…_

All the scouts joined hands and closed their eyes. They focus all their energy to their princess, whom Melody was still not sure how she became Princess Serenity anyway.

One thought went through Melody's head, or maybe it was Serenity's head, just to save every one. Regardless of anything that happened to her, just to make sure every one else was safe.

Melody firmly opened her eyes, feeling all the energy coming into her from the scouts, and whispered "Stop this war, but save them." She felt she was one with the silver crystal as the strongest blinding light came from her scepter. It almost knocked her back, but Harold was behind her, holding her steady.

Everything felt so real and yet Melody knew it was just a dream. Still, the white light still coming from her scepter, pushing against her, felt real…as if it was real.

The white light spread over the entire camp and shoved away the smoke and terror. Every broken thing was instantly repaired.

Melody watched in amazement that she was doing this. But also remembered that it wasn't her, it was a dream. Still, it was cool.

All of the sudden Melody felt a wave of extreme freeze come over her. Everything went black and she could hear muffled voices screaming for her, screaming for Serenity. Melody didn't know how long it was, but she was falling…just falling, in an endless pit of black nothingness.

Melody could hear a faint beeping, it was very annoying. As it got louder Melody realized it was her alarm clock. _Stupid thing…always ruins a good night's sleep. Well sleep any way._

Melody crawled out of bed and turned off her alarm clock. Thoughts of her dream rolled over her head, trying to retain every ounce of what had happened.

-

* * *

**Ok, I've been wanting to post this story for months now I just haven't had the time to write it all down. I hope you like it! Please comment me tho! If you like it and don't comment I'll think you don't like it and I'll stop writing. **

**BunnyLilies**


	2. Life in Summerston

_**Chapter 2: Life in Summerston**_

* * *

It had been a week since we moved in. I really hadn't done much except read or write in my room. Mom was losing her patience. Oh well…

"Melody you need to get out. It's summer! You love the heat and you love swimming. You can't just read all summer."

I looked up from my book. Are you going to drag me down there yourself? Because the last time I checked it was my choice to do what I wanted for the summer."

"I'm your mother and I want you to go out today."

"Ugh…why? It's hot out there."

"So go swimming and make some new friends."

"I don't want any new friends." _Look what happened last time I had so called "friends"._

"Just go please? I'll pay and give you extra for food"

"You're desperate. Fine, I'll go."

"Thank you…I'll be ready in about -10 minutes. Can you be ready then? I'll drive you."

"Yea, I can do that. See you in a minute." I rolled my eyes back down to my book.

"Give me the book, Mel."

"Aww mom, come on! I can get ready without you taking my book!"

Mom looked at me skeptically. "You'd better." I waved my hand at her to leave. Mom hesitantly turned away and shut the door. _Controlling much? _

I looked back down at my book, finishing the chapter. I marked my place and threw it onto the bed.

*sigh* "Now where's my suit?" I wondered aloud.

I pulled my strawberry bikini out of my top drawer and walked to my closet to get my pink flower swim bag. I pulled my hair back and put my suit on, covering it with my white towel, strapless drew.

_Towel, goggles, sun block, earplugs, book…_ I counted out the things I needed, put on my red flip-flops, and headed out my door.

"Mom, I'm ready." I found my mom rushing about the kitchen finding all her stuff.

"Usted tiene su material?"

"Si, mama. Yayamos." My mom was fluent in Spanish. I used to hate it when she rattled off in Spanish, but now, (after a year of Spanish, plus studying I did on my own) I didn't mind it. I often enjoyed talking in the foreign language. It was like our own little form of communication, without dad and Dillon.

"Rapido, mama."

"Un momento mija."

I stood by the door, tapping my foot with my bag over my shoulder.

"Ven." I followed mom out to the car finally.

Mom pulled up to the small pool. She handed me $10 and I got out of the car.

"Bye! Have a good time."

"Sure mom, bye." I walked to the counter to pay.

Squeals and splashes filled the air at I walked thought the green gates and around the pool to the right.

*sigh* I rolled my pink flower towel (matching my bag) out onto the hot cement, far away from any water. Sun block on and book in hand, I sat down on my towel and began to read. _I'll swim later._

Hours passed (how many I was not aware of) while I ignored all the signs of life and poured into m Nancy Drew book. Book #13: Mystery of the Ivory Charm. It was one of my dad's old books. I had 1-20 of the new ones…plus a few random ones. I had recently gone through my dad's book collection and found some I didn't have. So lucky for me I'd never read this one. It was more to pass the time really, though the mysteries did eventually grasp me. My curiosity always got the best (or worst) of me.

"Hmm…she'll figure it out eventually."

Quickly my attention focused on about 5 teenage boys. They were squirting each other with water guns. One of them, with stringy black hair was wearing a black t-shirt. He looked like a twig and he didn't look comfortable in the sun.

Another was shorter and more active in the water fights he also had black hair thought it was browner. All of then had black-brownish hair…weird. Except one, his hair was a soft brown. He had what my dad would call a "good navy hair cut". They were all pale, though one had darker skin.

I didn't realize it, but they were coming closer to me. Laughing and squirting they didn't see me either. I just began reading my book again. Then I felt water…lots of it.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

They laughed. "Sorry I thought a pool was where you got wet!"

"Well maybe I'm taking a break. Doesn't give you any right to ruin my things!" I snapped.

"I've seen you here since noon. You haven't gotten in the entire time."

"And what's it to you?!" I snapped at the gorgeous dark haired boy.

"Feisty. Well, I suppose we should leave you alone. Come on guys, she wants to be bored."

"I do not. Ever thought maybe reading _is_ fun?"

"Only for nerds." That one was getting on my nerves.

"Like you have room to talk!"

"Hey, we can't be friends? I just defended you?"

"Hmph. Yes friends are jerks to each other and splash each other too don't they?"

"Well hi, I'm Timothy. What's your name attitude?"

I glared at him. He hadn't seen 'attitude' yet. "Mel. Well Melody, but you can call me Mel."

"Lovely, I like Melody best. You can call me T.P. if you like. Patrick is my middle name."

"Nice now are we done here _friend_, or do I get squirted at some more?" The boy named Aaron raised his water gun. I just glared at him.

"You new here, Mel? He just ignored my question! _What a jerk._

"Why do you care?

"It was a _friendly_ question. I see a pretty girl that I've never seen before; I want to meet her. Innocent enough don't you think?"

I eased and shook my head back, flinging my bangs back flirtingly. "Depends on the motives." His friends laughed. Ooh, they were annoying.

"How about you come hang with us? We could teach you how to swim if you like."

All ease there was gone as I could feel the venom of my temper flair. "Some friend and I know how to swim!"

His arms moved toward the pool behind him. "Then by all means; show us."

"Ya, race one of us!"

"Great thinking Zack. Will you race us?"

I could probably beat the guy. But on the other hand, it had been a couple years since I'd raced. "Pool's small. Need at least 25 clear yards to race." I gazed over the crowed pool. No way anyone was racing in there without some kid getting hurt.

"If we come back around closing it will be clearer."

"True, John. What do you say Mel?"

I thought about it. My curfew was 10 pm. I could stay until 6 or 7. Was it worth it? And why did it mean so much to me? _Ah screw it!_ _Race one of them!_ "Fine. 6:30. Race me."

"I think that's a threat T.P."

"Shut up Mike. We'll be here."

"Am I allowed to know whom I'm racing?" I pouted. Stupid hormone-filled boys. "After all, I haven't swam in _years_. Might want toothpick here to race me."

"Quinn? HA! He doesn't even like the sun!"

The boy named Quinn stared into space through his glasses. _Figures._ He glanced at me quickly and continued to pretend he wasn't there.

"Well then who?"

"I will." Shock ran through me. _T.P. is going to race me? No way. I don't want to beat _him.

"Ha! Why you? Gonna put it to a vote?"

"Maybe, but I think it's fair to say I can take you."

"Ya right, I'll see you later. Prepare to drown." I stuffed my book in my bag, folded my towel, and put that in there too. I slung it over my shoulder and walked off. _Annoying little hot shots! Okay, so Timothy was cute? Like a said, annoying!_

"The guys laughed behind me and T.P. followed me.

"You don't want to hang out? Promise I don't bite."

"I'd love to, but I need to look around town some more. I'll catch you later." I actually meant that. For some reason I did want to hang out with them. John…not too much. He looked like he was bored tough. Quinn…can you say "40-ear-old virgin living with his mommy?" Ok, harsh but that was m first impression. Besides…they apparently had a Red Center ere. Perhaps even a weight room.

"Well I guess your loss."

I shrugged. "Guess I'll have to suffer. Catch ya later." I walked off and swore I heard "oohs" and pretend punches being thrown. I imagined Timothy red faced and shy getting picked on until he dished to his friends. I laughed a bit. Perhaps someday he'd drop the act and show me. But I wasn't as if I panned to stick around (or be that observant) to notice or care about people at school. I could be a shadow for 2 years couldn't I? Then one day, when I was much older, maybe I'd let someone in again. But only one. That was the most I could give. It was also enough to shatter me for good.

.

I walked inside the Summerston Rec Center, which I could tell was where you paid for you pool time…just you were outside. It was a small lobby with a pop machine another but with sobe drinks and Gatorade. Other than a ping pong table and foosball, only a desk in the far left corner occupied the room. There were file cabinets behind it and instead of a wall next to it there were doors leading to the pool. All of this I ignored.

Instead I walked toward the pool exit and turned right to walk down a narrow hallway. I heard children's laughter and splash wars outside through the windows to my left. To my right looked to be offices from what I could see through the glass next to the doors. But one caught my eye.

I heard faint music playing and peeked my head in the glass frame. Little six and seven-year-olds were twirling around the room in pink and black leotards.

I gasped. "Ballet…" I whispered, shocked.

The little girls followed their instructor who was wearing similar attire. She was beautiful. She moved with such grace and balance.

I watched her leap across the room, toes accurately pointed and her head snapping beautifully at just the right turns. But something changed. I was not there anymore. Instead I was watching a little girl, about four or five. Her silver-blonde hair shone in the dim light as she twirled, gracefully, but unbalanced and unpracticed. The little girl seemed to not be in a studio, but in her room. Then a tall, graceful woman (assumed was her mother) entered the room.

"Serenity." A wave of familiarity wove through me, as if she was speaking to me too.

Serenity answered, squealing with delight. "Momma!" she twirled over to her mother and stopped in a bow, almost falling over. "Momma watch me!"

"Serenity, we must go." Her voice rang with authority and regal. "Your teacher will not wait forever."

Serenity pouted and I felt disappointed too, as if my own mother was ruining my fun and wouldn't watch me dance.

"Okay…" Serenity whispered. Her mother laughed.

"Come, dear. You may dance in class soon!"

Her face lit up and she grabbed her mother's hand. "Come, come!" she whined excited bouncing up and down. I too felt overjoyed.

Her mother quietly laughed. Her laugh was like tickling bells…so soft and smooth. I felt a instance calm and reverence for her.

"Come then, darling. Follow me." Serenity eagerly followed.

Her mother lead her through dim, high ceiled halls, decorated in old paintings and velvet dark red chairs. Large dark oak doors lined the halls about every 10 to 15 yards. The building was massive. It was so intricately designed and so regal it was hard to take in. And yet it felt so familiar…as if I'd been here my whole life.

Her mother stopped at a glass door where you could see an older girl in her 20's dancing around the room. Music was flowing but no cd player could be seen. Serenity and her mother stepped into the room.

"Hello, how are you Michelle?" The girl named Michelle stopped dancing and walked over to her.

"Lovely, your highness. Is the princess ready for her dance lessons?"

"Oh yes, Michi!" Her mother gave her a stern look.

"Serenity, manners." Serenity shied away and turned back to Michelle.

"Sorry, Miss Michelle." Serenity gave her a small bow. "I am ready." Her mother patted her shoulder.

Michelle laughed softly. "Come right this way princess." Serenity left her mother's hand behind and walked with Michelle.

As I watched Serenity dance with Michelle, something clicked. _Princess…_ Serenity was a princess. That made her mother the _Queen_. This had to be a dream. What else could it be? But why did I feel the familiarity I did? Surely this dream had nothing to do with me. But I didn't even remember falling asleep. I didn't even know if I was at home. I didn't remember even _going home_.

_Home…_

That triggered something. Home…I wasn't at home. I couldn't remember _where_ I was though. _Where am I?_

The queen was facing me, she was so tall.

"You are home, Serenity. Come, let's go eat."

I felt myself walk toward her and speak. My voice was not my own…and yet…it was. "Yes mother." I followed the strange, beautiful woman. I left my dance instructor, Michelle, behind.

And then everything blurred.

.

Voices were all around me. I was raised up on someone's lap. Some one was talking to me.

"Are you okay? Can you hear me? What's your name?"

I couldn't understand what she wanted from me. Where was my mother? I needed to go eat with her.

"Where's my…mother?" I whispered. I instantly felt stupid. I knew exactly where my mother was. She was at work by now, and hour away. I was still at the pool. I didn't understand this though.

"I don't know honey. What's your name?" Her voice was urgent. Something was wrong. But what?

"Serenity…" My voice was still no more than a whisper. My throat was dry. What was a saying? My name was Melody.

"Melody can you open your eyes? Can you sit up?"

Melody? Why was I laying down? What happened?

Then it occurred to me to sit up. That I was fine.

"Oh! Careful, you may be dizzy. You fell."

I was sitting up on the hard floor, shaking my head till my eyes opened. I was still in the hallway, just outside of the ballet room. _What happened?_

"Melody are you ok?"

"I'm fine…I think. What happened?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. Our dance class ended and my girls left. I heard screaming and came to check on them. I found you here passed out. What's the last thing you remember?"

I struggled to remember. I came to the pool…met those annoying boys. I came in here to look around. "I was watching you dance. You are very graceful and pretty. How do you move like that?" I thought of me dancing…all I could see was me going into a graceful spin and losing my balance and falling. That ended my dance fantasy.

"Years of practice. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes." I was sure I was physically. But my dream still lingered, vividly in my mind and I wonder if I was sane.

"Okay, well you should probably go home. Do you need a ride?"

"No." I still focused on my dream. Nothing made sense. I just wanted to get out of there.

"Thank you for helping me. I should go now."

"Yes, be careful."

I stood up and walked away dizzily. Laying down for so long made me light headed. I tried to walk out to the pool as straight as I could.

I was headed out of the gates when I heard someone coming up behind me.

"Hey, Mel! Where ya going?"

"Huh? Oh T.P." I turned around. _Right the race._

His face paled. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Ya, I'm fine. Why?"

"You look like you're gonna pass out…or that you just did."

"Oh, must be from being inside so long." He was too observant. _I should stay away._

"I don't think so. Did something happen to you?" _Definitely dangerous._

"I'm fine, really." I straightened my face and closed my eyes to get a grip on myself. I had to lie for a few minutes to get him away. "Hey I really need to go home. My head hurts. Could we do our race tomorrow?" I made myself look a little sick. Since I was already pale, this worked to my advantage.

"Ya I thought something was wrong. Ya, but you better be here tomorrow. Six o'clock you hear?" he said teasingly.

"Of course T.P. You know I wouldn't miss beating you for anything." I laughed. It was so easy to be light hearted with him. This fact scared me.

He smiled wide. "Ha, more like I'm gonna beat _you_"

"Ya right. Well I better get home. See ya tomorrow."

He gave me a thumbs up and walked away. I turned homeward and laughed quietly. What a silly boy.

* * *

**Okay, I updated. So sorry it took so long. I moved and then I have to share a computer with my dad. I hate writing on paper first but I gave up and started writing at school. So surprise! I gave you TWO chapters! Well enjoy, I'm almost done with Chapter 4: Secrets as well.**

**BunnyLilies**


	3. The Call

_**Chapter 3: The Call**_

* * *

"I'm home!" I shouted.

"Good, I need you to do the dishes. You've been out awhile, where've you been?"

I walk into the small kitchen, past mom at the computer desk. "I was hanging out with some friends. I met them the day you sent me to the pool." I started to load the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Really? What are their names?" I really didn't want to answer that since they were all guys, but what the heck?

"Um…there are six of them, T.P., Zack, Mike, John, Aaron, and Quinn. Quinn's a little shy, but Mike's just wacky.

"Wow, all guys? Sounds like my girl."

I rolled my eyes; it wasn't fault my got I along better with guys. Most girls just seemed so preppy, sporty, or_ both_. Which with my klutz disease, I'd never fit in. Preppy, I could handle, but the were all so drama filled and fake. Stereotyping, I guessed, but they all thought I was weird. So it was only fair…maybe.

I wasn't up for talking and even if I was I couldn't. With mom in college (grad school) she didn't have hardly a second to spare. What luck, the one person I remotely got along with in my family didn't have time. Of course, Robin always had time…when she wasn't fussing over her latest guy. Robin, My cousin and pretty much sister, was three months older than me and ! never heard the end of it. Although Robin was probably the closest friend to me, we were totally opposite people.

I finished loading the dishwasher, poured the salt-like soap in, turned it on, and walked down the hall to my bedroom.

I instantly fell onto my bed. Somehow, my relaxing, fun day had been exhausting. But, I was a little more excited about going to Summerston High in a month. The summer had really flown by.

I simply stared at the ceiling for a while. I wished I had a girl friend I could talk to. The guys were fun, but they just didn't get girls. That's probably why none of them had girlfriends. I still couldn't shake the feeling I was only hanging out with them because of T.P. Of course Zack looked, no more like _gazed_, at me like I was some angel and then there was John, who gave the feeling he didn't really like me. Whatever it was, I didn't care. I had an excuse to get out of the house. Mom was happy too; her daughter had some friends to hang out with.

My door opened and in came Dillon, annoying as ever, without knocking.

"What do you want?"

He shrugged his shoulders and sat down on my computer chair. "I don't know."

"Then get out."

Dillon just stared at me.

"I said, get out of my room." My temper flared as he got up, walked toward the door, stopped and turned around.

"Why should I?"

"Cause I'll beat your ass if you don't."

"And I'll tell mom and dad.

"Won't be able to if you're dead. Now GET OUT!" I'd had had enough. This brat was going down.

"Fine." I walked past Dillon and into mom and dad's room. "Dad," Dad looked up from the T.V. with an irritated look.

"What?"

"Dillon won't get out of my room. He keeps…" I was drowned out as dad walked past me to Dillon's room. I ran to my room and shut the door, preparing for what was coming next.

"DILLON! Were you in your sister's room?" Dad was very irritated.

"Yes."

"And did she tell you to get out?"

"Yes."

"So why didn't you?"

"I did, I'm out. See?"

That did it. Dad had a low patience for attitudes and back talk. Dillon is in for it.

I turned on my radio almost as loud as I could get it. I could still hear dad going off in the next room a bit, but it wasn't as dominant. I hated to do that to Dillon, but he needed to learn not to come in and get out when I asked. He just never learned.

Later that night

I had been in my room the entire evening, much like every other evening. After a few minutes, dad had banished Dillon to his room for the rest of the night. Now as for dinner, I probably would just go to bed.

I raised my head a bit, looking for my daily pillbox. _I should take them. I just wanna go lay hear though. My lights on too…darn._

I lay there for a minute longer and then got up to turn off my light. Then I pulled my pink water bottle from my bedside table, opened the "Saturday" pill slot, and swallowed the three tiny pills. I looked at the clock, the number glowed neon green and now was the only light source in the room. They read, "9:46", with a little dot in the bottom-left corner, indicating it was pm.

_Another day gone…another day less of warn weather and shorts. I wish I could live near the beach._

I lay down on my bed, underneath my warm covers. For a while I again just stared at the ceiling. Like other night, soon I started the tossing and turning for hours until I fell asleep. This was one of the times of the day I hated. The other was waking up. Waking up terrified from a nightmare or blissfully peaceful from a good dream was the only kind of "wake up" times I had. Both were painful.

Around 11:17 pm I finally feel asleep; at least that's the last I remembered seeing the clock. I didn't know how long I drifted in darkness, just that it wasn't long enough.

The next thing I saw, or rather felt was me sliding down a 10 story high giant stem. I wasn't even screaming, though I was deathly afraid of heights. Rather, I was just falling into darkness.

I awoke with a start, sitting straight up in a bed. Looking around, nothing was familiar. I was in a large wooden shack, out in the middle of what looked like a desert. The floor was cement, but dirt clung to every surface. I was on the lower level. There were three or four steps about 10 yards away, leading up to a dank, filthy kitchen. Over in the left corner, right before you hit the stairs was an old wooden rocking chair. Only after quickly noticing all this did I realize my mother sat to my right, concerned and shouting.

"Melody! You're awake you're awake! Oh my, are you ok? Melody, speak to me!"

I snapped toward mom, surprised and alert. I just stared at my mom's concerned and irritated face.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Melody! What have you been?"

_Well sliding down a giant plant mom…_ I laughed inside at this and then turned again to my mom. "I…I don't know. Where are we?"

"You're at my place, mija."

_Mija?_ "Tara?" _Harold's mom…what the heck?_

"Yes Mel. Tara. How are you feeling?" Tara snickered a bit.

I immediately felt uneasy and on high alert. I couldn't trust Tara. "What are we doing here?"

Tara walked down from the stairs toward the end of the bed. "Why I found you three. Out in the middle of now where. You'd be dead if not for me."

_Three?_ I looked to my left and there sat Dillon, asleep in another rocking chair.

Tara walked around the bed close to Dillon, curling her head around the rocking chair and grinned.

My stomach dropped. Tara look like a snake ready to bite. I was frozen beyond being able to do anything. But as soon as it had come, it was gone.

Mom grabbed my hand and with her other felt my forehead.

"No fever…hmm, are you hungry at all? Does anything hurt?

"No," I mumbled but didn't look away from Tara, who was now standing straight up. I took note of her dress. She wore desert military pants, tan lace up combat boots, and a brown tank top. Her reddish-brown wavy hair was clumsily pulled back into a short ponytail. She was drenched in sweat and there was something wild in her eyes. Along her brown leather belt were different sized knives. All together she was scarier than Freddy Kruger. She looked almost insane.

"Melody," mom said in a low tone. "Melody is something wrong?"

"No, mom. I'm just tired. When are we going home?"

"Well, I don't know. Tara?" Mom looked toward Dillon to find Tara, but she wasn't there.

"AHH!" I cried.

"Melody?" Mom snapped to attention, frantically looking for me.

"Mom, get Dillon and run!" Within a blink of an eye Tara had gone from snaked around Dillon to racing after me.

"I'll get you _mija_! Come back here!"

I sent a frantic look a t my mom and I ducked behind the bathroom door to avoid Tara's knife coming at me.

"Melody!"

"Mom! Run!"

Tara marched toward me, now crouched underneath the sink in the corner.

"Come here _mija…_ I just wanna kill you!"

I froze with fear, unable to even think about escaping.

"Melody run! RUN!"

"She can't, she's frozen with fear mommy!" Tara cackled.

"Momma…"

I focused on the little voice. _Dillon, Dillon wake up and run! RUN!_

"Dillon!" Mom ran over to Dillon.

"Mom?" Dillon obliviously had no more of a clue where and why we were here than I did.

"Honey, we need to go now!"

Dillon immediately got up and ran towards the bathroom. "Mel get out! Stand up and fight!"

I couldn't move, my head had gone numb. I could barely comprehend anything except that Tara was insane. Something in me said fight, but I couldn't. Tara glowered at me. And then, without warning, she turned and threw a knife.

"DILLON, DUCK!" My throat ran dry and I ran past Tara, pushing her out of the way.

Fear exited my body and adrenaline kicked in, taking over completely. It was suddenly clear what I had to do. Act…don't think, just act.

I turned around and locked Tara in the bathroom, blocking it off with a chair. I ran onto the bed and grabbed the rifle off the wall, along with two knives.

"Come on, that won't hold for long." I walked out the door by the first rocking chair, but paused and turned around. "I said, come on! Do you want to be killed?"

Mom just stood there, frozen, clutching Dillon's hand for dear life.

"mom!" I stormed over the my mother and grabbed her shoulder. "We have to go!"

Mom glanced at me and then nodded, walking out the old door.

Once outside, another 20 yards away was another building same as the first one. Down the sand layered alley way more sand laid. It went on for what seemed like miles.

"Follow me and get down."

"Finally, mom. Where to?"

"Shh…" Mom still clutched Dillon's hand as she ran behind a huge rock in front of the other building.

"WHERE ARE YOU MIJO?" I heard Tara screech. "Come here, I want to watch the blood run down your body as the light leaves your eyes! Come here and let me kill you _mijo_!"

"Why does she want me? What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know Dillon, that's a good question."

A man had appeared out of nowhere behind me, next to Dillon. _What the heck?_

"_Who_ are _you_?"

"I'm here to rescue you. I need to get your little brother out of here. She won't hurt you, just him."

"_Why_, what did he do?"

"Ah Lea, good question. Truth be told, I don't know."

"How do you know our names?"

"Ah princess, not now. Now we need to makes a run for it. Dillon, come with me. We'll take me truck."

I stared wild at him. _Princess?_ "Are you _insane_? You're going to get him killed!" I whispered alarmingly.

"He'll be fine, relax. Lea, do you have a problem with that?"

Mom shook her head 'no' as I gaped at her.

"Right, Dillon take my hand. Ready, go!"

Dillon ran with the man in front of Tara out into the sand dunes. About half way there Tara stopped her ranting and turned toward Dillon.

"Come back her _mijo_! DIE!" Tara pulls the trigger on her shotgun, laughing into the wind. The guns puts 20 bloody rounds in Dillon's arms, legs, and back like it was a machine gun.

"NO!!"

"Melody, STOP!"

I ran out from behind the rock as I saw Dillon hop in the red truck and take off. Tara, still shouting, with bloodlust in her eyes.

"Come back here and let me watch you die!" Tara continued to cackle and shriek.

"TARA!" That got her attention. With her head turned towards my running figure, she pulled the trigger one last time.

The bullet hit my stomach in slow motion, like I was watching myself die from a sideways view. My entire body and blood was black, with a red background. My body crumpled forward and then flung back and everything went black ad I heard someone scream.

My last thought was of the person who screamed. A boy…such a familiar voice…_Harold._

I sat straight up screaming in terror. My whole body was covered with a thin layer of sweat, shaking and terrified. I could slow my breathing or my heart rate. My head was spinning as I brought my knees up to my chest and cried into my blanket.

I sat like that, sobbing, for what seemed like forever. I couldn't shake the image of 20 bullets going into the back of my brother. Worse, the dream had ended before I found out if he was alive and alright. I had half a mind to walk into his room, just to make sure he was alive and unharmed. _Nonsense, _I told myself. _It was just a dream…_ "Just a nightmare…"

I laid back down and curled around my blanket and pillow, trying to calm myself down enough to go back to sleep. Crying and scared I finally feel asleep. One thought lingered on my mind before I fell. _When will they ever stop_? But I knew the answer to that.

Never.

The Next Morning

"Melody…Melody wake up!"

I rolled over and peaked my head out of my covers to see my mom standing over me with the phone in hand.

"What?"

"Some boy's on the phone asking for you. T.P. ring any bells?"

"What?" My face turned red. _How did he get my number?_

"Want it?"

"Yes!"

"Here she is." Mom handed me the phone and I quickly took it, eager to talk to him.

"Hello?" For a moment I thought he'd hung up. But, then he spoke…loud and clear as my stomach did flip flops. _He called me…_

"Hello. I sorry, did I wake you?"

"Don't worry about it, I need to get up anyway." I looked at the clock; it was 1:30 in the afternoon! _Geesh…_

"Timothy chuckled. "Sleep in much? It's a beautiful, _warm_ day out you know."

My face turned a brighter red, if that was even possible by now. "I…I don't sleep well. Besides why are you inside instead of over here pounding on my door?"

"I thought I'd be a gentleman and call first. I'm not the one still in Pjs. But if you insist."

I felt incredibly stupid. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"You'll see in a second." *click* and the line went dead.

_What?_ I hung up the phone and raced out of my room.

"What's the matter Mel?"

"Umm…nothing mom. I'm done talking." I handed her the phone.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!* I jumped. _It's not him…it's not him…_

"Who in the world could that be?" Mom got up and walked to the door as I froze where I stood in the kitchen.

Mom opened the door. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, are you Melody's mom?"

I ran back into my bedroom, throwing clothes around as I waited for my mom to get me.

_What do I wear? Where are we going? Why is he here?_

I opened my door a crack and stuck my ear out.

"So I'm assuming you're T.P.?"

"Timothy, actually. T.P. is just what the guys call me."

"Well, Timothy, how do you know Melody?"

"We met at the pool. I was actually wondering if we could go over there today."

"I think she'd love that."

"I didn't figure she'd eaten yet, so I brought a small lunch. So we could ea a bit before we went."

"How kind, le me go tell her you're here. Have a seat like you like."

I heard a shuffle of a chair and mom's footsteps down the hall. I immediately sat down on my bed.

*knock knock* "Melody, Timothy's here to see you."

"Ok! I'll be out in a minute!"

I heard my mom walk away and continue to chat with Timothy.

"Ok, what to war…" My eyes got wide and I smiled. _Perfect!_

Five minutes later I walked into the living room dressed in a light pink sparkly halter top, dark blue denim short shorts, and pink flip flops. My long blonde hair had been pulled back into a low pony tail with a rubber band binding my hair about every inch. They where multi-colored, red, white, then green. I did this almost every time I went swimming to bind back my waist length blonde hair.

"Hi…""

I smiled. "Hey there, what's up? I heard we were going swimming. I've got my suit on under my clothes."

"Cool, I assume you haven't eaten anything yet?"

"Not a thing. Mom is this alright with you?"

"Yep just be back before curfew. Have a good time!"

"Thanks, het I'm gonna go get my swim bag. Be right back."

"Ok."

I practically ran back to my room. He made me so giddy! It truly wasn't fair he was wasting time on me, but I'd play along. I reached my mom and grabbed my bag, stuffing all me gear inside. I still couldn't believe this was happening. I zipped it up, flung it over my should, and ran out to the living room.

"Ready?"

"Oh yea, lead the way T.P.! Bye mom!" I assumed she said 'bye too, but I was out the door with T.P. faster than she spoke.

"So are we going straight to the pool?"

"Not quite. We're going a little past it first."

"Oh, you're gonna make me walk. Are the guys coming too?"

I swore I saw him blush. "Uh…no, it's just us."

I smiled. "Oh…ok."

I walked beside Timothy all the way. Nothing looked very familiar after we passed the pool. I didn't really like surprises, but I tried to stay calm. I wondered where he was taking me. I was too curious to ask. And so, we walked like that…in silence.


End file.
